The Sensor Shinobi
by NoobDude
Summary: You can run, but you can't hide. Namikaze Naruto, non jinchuriki, twin brother of Yosuke. More dangerous than Madara, Faster than Minato, Stronger than Hashirama and Smarter than Tobirama. The true Shinobi. The assassin the world did not know it needed. THE SENSOR. Not an neglected Naruto fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sensory Skills

All living beings on this planet have Chakra within their bodies, whether they are people or animals. Chakra is the junction of spirit energy known as Yin with physical energy known as Yang.

With more knowledge and development of the mind, the greater the Yin Chakra is in the body, and in order to obtain the Yang part, one needs to develop the body. Combining the two energies creates the energy called Chakra, but whoever has exhausted his Chakra will die due to the loss of spiritual and physical energy. Some have more energy than others due to genetics, but more Chakra does not mean more skill, only that it can use more exhaustive techniques for the body.

There are hundreds of clans around the ninja world, and some have been annihilated or died over the years. Most clans have unique techniques of their genetics, some of these examples are the Uchihas, Hyuugas, Uzumakis, Senjus, Kaguyas, Yuki, Naras, Yamanakas and etc. All of them have a bloodline limits that allows them to have impossible-to-copy techniques.

The ability of the Uchiha clan is the Sharingan, or "The Copying Eye", it has 5 stages, each of which is achieved by psychological trauma.

These eyes are a very different feature when activated as they are red with a circle around the pupil with 3 comma-like marks in that circle. Each comma shows which skill the user now has.

The early stage allows the user to perceive things with slower speed and see charkra flow on people and jutsus, the second allows to telegraph the movements of an object or person and the third allows to place people or invocations in an illusion technique, or genjutsu, and amplifies all the other previous stages.

The fourth stage is called "Mangekyou Sharingan" or "Kaleidoscope Copying Eye".

To get this eye, a Uchiha has to go through a great deal of emotional pain, such as losing someone you love very much or killing your loved one, many in the past killed their relatives to get these eyes in the great era of ninja clans war, before the ninja villages were created.

These eyes has 5 kinds of power.

Tsukuyomi: where the victim can be placed in a Genjutsu for 72 hours in the illusory world, being at the mercy of the creator of Genjutsu, but in real life, just a second goes by. Many die of mental trauma because of this technique. Just a look into the Uchihas eyes will be enough to be caught in Genjutsu.

Susano'o: where you can call a giant Chakra war avatar that serves as a shield to protect the user inside and attack enemies.

Amaterasu: Black flames that burn for seven days and seven nights, can only be extinguished by the user and warmer than the sun, burning absolutely everything that comes in contact.

Izanagi: Allow the user to cast a Genjutsu on reality, often used to escape certain death, as it allows to rewrite reality for a few seconds.

Izanami: This one is more of psychotherapy, since it puts the victim in a genjutsu world that will repeat it self in a loop until the victim accepts the reallity.

Izanami and Izanagi are very powerful, but it has a very heavy cost. To be able to use one of these, the uchiha will have to sacrifice one the eyes forever.

However, using some of these techniques causes tremendous pain to the user, and with more use, blinder the user will become, to remedy this situation, the uchiha would have to tear a pair of eyes from his closest relative with Mangekyou obligatorily awakened and implant on himself, thus reaching the most powerful stage "Ein no Mangekyou Sharingan" or "Eternal Kaleidoscope Copying Eye". It amplifies all the previous stages and there will be no more disadvantages when using it.

Hyuugas, on the other hand, are less morbid, they have pearly white eyes, being confused by people who do not know them as blind.

Their eyes allow them to see at an angle of 359 degrees, see through objects, see the tenketsus, and see from miles away, as well as see Chakra in much greater detail than any other clan. These eyes are activated only by training, and with more training the stronger it gets. Some people are amazed that veins will pop around their eyes when activated.

And there is the Uzumaki clan, which was destroyed by 3 villages, which led to the beginning of the second great ninja war. Only a few people survived and are spread throughout the world. They were known to have blood-red hair, very resilient bodies and an absurd amount of Chakra and vitality, and were masters in the area of sealing or Fuinjutsu. They were so feared that they became targets of the 3 villages that came together to destroy it.

Uzumaki Kushina came to the village of Konoha, the village of Leaf, before Uzhushiokagure was destroyed, for having a specific Chakra, which has the power to subdue a Tailed Beast or Bijuu.

* * *

Before the villages were formed, all clans were in a constant war, and Hashirama Senju, leader of the Senju Clan, formed an alliance with Madara Uchiha, leader of the Uchiha Clan. Hashirama and Madara were known as the most powerful ninjas of all time.

Hashirama had the ability to control Mokuton. It was necessary to use Doton and Suiton, earth and water style, respectively, along with Chakra Yang's release to breathe life and transform in wood, not that anyone knew of this.

What few know is that if Yin is released purely, it is used to create something inanimate, and Yang to breathe life.

Uzumaki Mito was Hashirama's wife, who got the Kyuubi, the most powerful Bijuu of all, sealed inside of her by Hashirama, who used fuinjutsu, probaly from the Uzumaki Clan. Kyuubi had been controlled by Madara with the Eternal Mangekyou for control of Konoha village in a fight to death against Hashirama, a place that would be later called the 'valley of the end'.

Hashirama after killing Madara, decided that the bijuus were too dangerous to be let to roam free, and he sealed all nine Bijuus and sold them to the other four main villages, to maintain equal power control throughout the world, avoiding war by fear.

At her older age, Mito asked them to bring another Uzumaki to transfer the Bijuu. Uzumaki Kushina was transferred to this. Weeks later Uzushiogakure was destroyed.

* * *

A few years later, Uzumaki Kushina had two children, and on the night of childbirth, a masked Uchiha who had the Mangekyou and called himself Madara Uchiha, with a spacetime technique, broke into the barriers placed by the fourth Hokage and kidnapped her, because he somehow knew the seal that held the kyuubi sealed would be weak during childbirth. After extcrating the Bijuu, using his Mangekyou, he ordered Bijuu to destroy the village, and after a confrontation with Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, he fled injured.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Konoha's retired third leader, in his late 50s, used a Uzumaki technique called the "Consumer's Seal of the God of Death" and sealed both parts of kyuubi, the Yang part went to Kushina to save her life, as a Jinchuuriki who has his Bijuu removed dies, and the Yin part went to Yosuke, one of the newborn children.

The Seal of the God of Death holds the wearer in the stomach of the God of Death for eternity. Jinchuuriki means "the power of a living sacrifice".

* * *

The village after this attack was chaos, thousands of dead, thousands of people injured and missing and a damaged village. Konoha had lost hundreds of powerful ninjas, something that would be used against them by the others villages, since they would be severely weakened by the attack. It would be years later after the attack for the villagers began idolizing Yosuke Namikaze.

Having a Bijuu inside him, he had special training from an early age. But no one knew that Namikaze Naruto was also special, as he had what would be the holy grail of the ninja world, an absolute sensory ability.

He could sense people's emotions, their elemental affinity, their Chakra potency and quantity, and their intentions, whether they were evil or not. He could feel it within 250 meters as a child. He would never be caught off guard.

But only Yosuke got VIP treatment. Having a bijuu inside him and the masked man plotting to take the kyuubi again, he was at high risk and needed the training, and because of that, Naruto grew up like any ninja, since his parents couldn't focus on him too much. He wasn't neglected but a child was still a child. And with the sensory ability he could feel the dislike of the village people, could feel how they thought he probably was a failure, since his parents only talked about training Yosuke or that he must be the weak twin since he was not choosen to be the jinchuriki.

Naruto graduated from the ninja academy at age 12, like everyone his age, became a Genin and joined a team with two friends and a sensei. He was very happy, because he could prove to everyone that he would be a great ninja!. They were confident in Naruto's sensory ability, as they were the only ones he shared his secret to after a dangerous mission. They swore to keep it a secret.

Nothing could stop them, team 1!.

* * *

He was holding back despair as he stared at the graves of his teammates. That awful feeling seemed to consume his conscience, and the survivors guilt kept whispering in his ear that it was all his fault.

The desperate rage he felt, he was the one that caused their deaths. He shouldn't have said it was impossible for them to be taken by surprise, that no ninja would surprise them. Unfortunately the team forgot that they are not immune to poison, and they were all taken by surprise by a poisonous mist, where they eventually passed out. Luckily or unluckily, Naruto was recognized as a son of the Hokage, and was used as a bargaining chip. How much did his life cost?

Inside the hospital, he could feel what people felt about him, they blamed him for the death of his team, and how they were shocked that the strongest ninja in the village had such a weak son. He promised to himself, the day he left the hospital, he would never need to be saved by anyone again, and he never goes back on his word. Namikaze Naruto was no weakling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Toad.

When he was 14, he went on a mission with team 7, Yosuke's team, and they infiltrated an illegal ninja lab in the territory of Hi no Kuni, which was created and used by Hiruko, an old rogue ninja of Konoha. Each of them took care of an area, where he had some time to steal some rolls of experiments with Fuinjutsu. He was no master of the subject, but his father was one of the greatest masters of recent times and with the shadow clone's ability, to pass on the clone's knowledge to the original when undone, it would be very helpful in helping him read hundreds of books in a short time.

* * *

After studying hard at his father's private library, he found that what he had stolen was a jutsu-absorbing Fuinjutsu. He could absorb all the techniques, but the wearer would need to have the nature he was absorbing, otherwise the seal would not stand the flow of Chakra and fail. After that discovery he decided to use his clones to train incessantly in all natures so that he could become stronger than any ninja. He was one of the only people who could do this kind of clone training, as it required a lot of Chakra to do just one.

He still remembers the first time he was able to create a clone, after days of trying, after seeing his brother Yosuke training with Rasengan. Days later, he was able to make only one clone, and after a brief celebration, ended the technique, where he discovered that the clone's memories were transferred to him.

After some testing, he also noticed that if he used it for training, it would have results. He took advantage of the clone to help with Chakra control training, he already knew how to climb trees with chakra, but walking on a river or lake was a different history. And that's what he did, and it had results, now his capacity has increased to 5 clones and with that, he has read the dictionary in 3 days ... twice, using clones obviously. The funny thing about reading, is that it's never enough. There's no such thing as too much information, as the mind expands each and every time.

So, since he decided to use the clones for training, he went and picked up some books about logic and war fare from the village library.

Who would say someone would use clones, a forbidden technique, to read a book about jokes? Good thing that he trained alone, he suddenly laughing would be considered as his way of coping with the trauma, and a crazy ninja was never a good thing.

The training with clones would make years of experience in months, and he was only twelve, so it's was good for him to be able to spy on his brother training Rasengan, otherwise he would take much longer to learn how to make clones. He had not forgotten Jiraya's teachings to Yosuke on how to do the Rasengan, that would be very useful in the near future.

He's not sure, but he thinks the old bastard knew he was there, since the pervert let him sign the toad contract days before. And now that he thinks about it, Jiraya really forced him to learn how to summon, and the only thing that he was able to summon was differents tadpoles or an yellow dumb toad called tatsu, and that actually hurt his pride.

Apparently the clone technique was created by the second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, Hashirma's brother, for reconnaissance missions, and was regarded as a prohibited technique due to the high cost of Chakra. But this knowledge he will only be able to discover after a long time.

* * *

After weeks of training with his clones, to the point of feeling as if his Chakra pathways in his hands were being eroded by acid, he succeeded in making Rasengan. He was proud of it, after 2 months of training with the clones, was finally feeling the fruits of training since his last mission on team 1. But now the village was in the first stage of the Chunnin exams, and everyone in his class was with their teammates taking the written test while he was training alone. At that moment, all his joy went down the drain.

Keiichi, the fumbling classmate, Mari, the sweet and kind girl, and Kenji, the sensei who lived telling boring jokes.

All of them dead, if not for their arrogance, in thinking that his sensory ability would be enough to alert them about enemy ninja.

~ _If sensei really was an elite ninja, he would never have lowered his guard_ ~

He closed his eyes as this thought crossed his mind. Since his training with clones began, these thoughts have appeared more and more often. But it's like the ninja rule book says: never show your feelings, they are a weakness that will be used against you.

Time to go back to the village to recover and tomorrow training begins again.

* * *

Apparently the third stage of the Chunnin exam would be in a month, and what he heard about the second stage fights scared him. He realized that as much as he had trained his mind and his Chakra control, logic and warfare, only thing he could do was clones and Rasengan, and shuriken jutsu.

It was time to seek help, but who would help him in the training month for exam participants? No one would be free or willing to help him. So he decided to summon the toads, maybe they would have some information that could help. And at this point, Naruto began a path that could lead him straight to the history books, as the most feared ninja by the nations.

* * *

He spent the night thinking about how he didn't know what to do, and how he hoped the toads could give him a hint. He had almost gone to his father, but knowing that he probably was buried in work made him rethink that. Jiraya was helping Yosuke and his mom was taking care of the house, and she's wasn't the ideal ninja to seek help, she's was too dotting. So it was time to go to the training camp.

After eating breakfast, he put on his old training clothes and started jumping across the rooftops on the way to the field when he spotted a group of special forces ninja, the ANBUS, and couldn't help but admire the porcelain masks. They may not be the most famous ninjas, but they were certainly stylish.

_'I should wear a mask too, I bet it would be cool ... Hmmmm__, I also need protection against the kunais, the cut of these daggers definitely hurt a lot. I should look for something now, since I have time' _ he thought.

Following this line of thinking, he altered his route and went to the nearest ninja store looking for anything that could protect him. Upon arriving there, and asking the store owner what armor he had for sale, he was presented with a set that caught his attention, being simple but good. The price was not bad either. He was not in the habit of spending his earned mission money, this or he was spending so much time training so hard that there was no time left to spend the money.

Anyway, the armor was perfect for his stature and he bought it but left it in the basic matte black color. They looked nicer. And after donning the armor, he continued towards the field. He actually was feeling really cool, the armor was very similar to Hashirama's armor.

* * *

Upon arriving at the field, he made sure that no one was there, and made the summon. He bit his finger to make the blood sacrifice and began with the hand seals. He slapped his bleeding hand on the floor and thought the name of the technique, and released Chakra.

**Summoning technique.**

He did not know why some ninjas speak the names of the techniques they will use, but he sees no sense in that.

A small cloud of smoke appeared in front of him and when it dissipated, he spotted a ball-sized toad. The toad was so ugly that he thought it was dead. It was a horrible sight.

The toad was a pale gray, corpse-like, and had bulging eyes and seemed to be blind in one eye, or a cataract, he would never know. What he did know was that it wasn't normal for a toad to have a calm Chakra like that.

Well, it was time to wait for that toad to do something, otherwise he would have to throw it into a hole and throw dirt on it.

It's been a few seconds, and that damn toad just stared at him and showed no sign of life.

"Tell me boy, what's your name?"

When suddenly, the toad asked his name in a surprisingly deep and thick voice. It sounded like a giants voice. A disturbing sight.

After leaving his mini shock, he answered the question.

"Tell me, why did you summon me, you imbecile?"

He didn't know what to say, the fact that a talking toad-shaped corpse with a stallion's voice called him an imbecile didn't seem real. It simply was not.

"Tell me, will you stand there or are you deaf besides dumb? Do I have to scream?"

Enough, now this toad will take a kick that will land him in the land of nowhere.

He walked hurriedly to the toad, and put all his strength on his right leg, he would kick him with all his might.

He did not expect the toad's tongue to be so large or use its tongue to give such a strong push to his left supporting leg, that he would lose his balance and fall flat on his face. That was certainly more painful in his ego than in his face.

"Listen, you arrogant mindless boy, never judge anyone by their looks or their smugness. Look at yourself, you have assumed my ability simply by my appearance, and the result is that you are defeated at my feet like some worm."

It was said in such a humiliating way that he didn't know whether to be angry with himself for knowing it was true, or to feel more angry and to attack the toad, so only one thing left to do. If you can't win, join them.

"Shitty frog...how can someone as old as you be so fast?"

He asked with a clearly noticeable anger in his voice. But if the toad noticed, he didn't make a point of showing that he noticed.

"Do you think I'm just an old frog? I'm starting to think that you summoning me was just an accident, you idiot. Pay attention, I'm a battle TOAD, I've forgotten more about ninjas than you'll know for the next twenty years. I have seen the three great ninja wars, wars that you just know existed because that was in your history class. You should stop playing ninja, an arrogant boy like you tends to die very early. The only reason that you can actually summon me it's because your peculiar Chakra".

Said the toad with a tone of finality.

He was still pissed off at this shitty toad, but that got his attention. Peculiar?

"What are you talking about you senile toad, what it's peculiar about my Chakra?"

As embarrassed as he was and taking a moral lesson, he was still proud.

The toad noticed this, and made a point of pointing it out.

"Are you saying that the senile toad who has just humiliated you knows more about your Chakra than you do? You really are a stupid boy. I can't wait to say that to the other toads, that the new summoner is a boy who wets the bed and is dumber than a door. Bye bye slow poke"

And in that the toad disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto looked at the smoke with a dead fish face, so angry that he was. He was angry, he was very angry. Was he insulted and humiliated by a old toad? It was time to summon that bastard toad again!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Master.

**Summoning Technique!**

After biting his finger he made the summoning. But things did not go as he expected.

**PUFF!**

The toad appeared but he was different, he could feel it. But what caused this change?

"So you summoned me again, why? Not humiliated enough?" Asked the toad calmly.

"Don't give me that nonsense toad, I won't let you just go away after you humiliated me, do you think you can come here, do these things and leave like you're better than me?" Naruto was very angry, but the toad clearly knew what he was doing.

"I can leave whenever I want, you fool. _You have no power to stop me_, and I can do all those things and leave. After all, I did it and there is nothing you can do. But I'm curious, didn't you sign the contract with Jiraya? Why aren't you training with him? "

Even enraged by what the toad said, Naruto had no way to reply, it was just the truth. Naked and raw. A bitter pill to swallow. But for the first time, a real question was asked of him by this damn frog.

"Jiraya is not my sensei or mentor, he is just part of the family and he just made me sign the contract, saying it would be very useful for me or something like that. He then showed me how to summon and left me to do research for his books,". He answered just a tiny bit angry.

_'Isn't the perv training him? What were you thinking you fool? Do you bet so much on this boy that you would let him train alone? You must have a lot of hope in him to do that ... we'll see if he deserves that trust.' _The toad thought upon hearing the answer.

"Since you don't train with Jiraya, why don't you ask your sensei for help? Maybe he could help you."

He knew he had touched on the wrong subject when the boy's expression changed dramatically. From angry he went to sad and from that to nothing. No facial expression.

"He's not here anymore." He answered with a linear voice.

He understood that the subject was a sensitive topic for the boy, so decided to continue with the conversation.

"And your father, he's the fourth, isn't he? Why don't you ask him for help?"

The toad was curious, the father would want to train his son on the same invocation he uses, wouldn't he? As hard as he tried to hide it, the frog had years of experience, and could see his irritation.

"Dad is always busy in the office, and the little time he has left, he needs to train my brother. So I have been training alone for awhile." Naruto knew early on that he would never be treated like his brother, either because he was not his favorite son, or because Yosuke was in too much danger. He would never understand the reason for his parents to be so...negligent some times.

He seems to have said that with a bit of resentment, the toad noted.

"Got it boy, but why did you summon me? What do you want?" '_Let's see what this boy has in mind, this will be interesting ... '_

He realized that the toad called him a boy, not an imbecile or an idiot. But it could be temporary progress.

"If it's not clear, I need to train, but since there is no one to train me at the moment, I thought you could give me a hint. Jiraya talks so much about the toads, it seemed like a good idea." Naruto said that, but right now, it was noticeable that he didn't believe anything he was talking about.

"Alright boy, I'll give you some tips, but you have to give me something in return, understand?"

He could accept, but not before seeing what the toad wanted.

"And what do you want?" He asked suspiciously.

_'Good...you didn't accept right away, not knowing the price ... you're not an idiot, now I starting to understand why Jiraya let you do it yourself ... ' _Thought the toad.

"What I want in exchange for some tips is a bottle of Sake."

Of all the things he expected to hear, this was certainly not one of them. He accepted, as odd as the request was, a bottle of Sake that was easy to buy, very easy to get. But he was still curious.

"Fine, I can do that, but why Sake?"

"I participated in the first, second and third great ninja war, and in all of them I drank human Sake, and I liked yours better than ours, but I can't go around buying Sake." Naruto was impressed with both the frog's experiences and the fact that the frogs had their own sake. Did it mean they have their food versions too?

"...What? Toads have their own Sake? How is that even possible? And what do you even eat?" He was very curious now.

The toad found it odd that he was more focused on what he eats than the wars he participated in, but it would be funny to see his face with the answer.

"We eat ..."

Anticipation grew in the air.

"A lot..."

Naruto leaned in a little to hear better.

"Suculent slimey bugs!"

He was very disgusted with the answer, but the disappointment was even greater.

"...I see... but never mind, what are you going to teach me?" Better take the picture of a bunch of several disgusting worms in a bowl, like noodles.

The toad was very amused.

''Well, boy, what I can tell you is, no matter how powerful the ninja becomes, he is still a human. Made of flesh, he can be killed with an strong attack in a weak spot. But to do that, you need to be faster than him, take a look in medical book, there must have the weakest points of the body. Use them to train where to attack. And you should use weights, inboth arms and shins, it will increase your speed after adapting. " He explained, and the boy seemed to agree with the advice.

"Well, I'll be back now, when you call me again, better be with my bottle, understand? By the way, my name is Gama-**nato**. "

**PUFF!**

After a few seconds there, Naruto decided to go the village center to buy training weights, time to get heavy. While jumping from roof to roof, he remembered a technique used by the most experienced ninjas. '_Shunshin...a fast moving technique using Chakra to temporarily strengthen muscles and nerves, I should learn to use this..it seems to be very useful as I will use weights ._.' Thought Naruto. _Well, I should buy these weights soon and go to the library to see if there's anything about the Shunshin ..'_

* * *

After buying the weights and sealing them in a roll, he set off for the library. Once there, he went to the rank D techniques session and found some very useful techniques.

_'The Blinding smoke? ... hmmm here says the user will create a cloud of smoke that covers the view of everyone within the radius of the technique, however, the downside it is that the smoke is very weak ... I am a sensor, I don't need to keep my eyes open ... and Chakra cost is absurdly low, it's worth a shot ... '_

After separating this roll, he went for others.

_'I wonder if i could use the Kage Bunshin technique with other things ... be able to create clones of kunais and shurikens would be very useful ../_

After separating some roll about Tile Shuriken Justu, he continued to look for more techniques, and by the time he realized he had more than 10 books. Time to get the permission and go to the field to train.

* * *

Upon reaching the field, he decided to train the most useful technique for him. By creating clones, he trained for 3 days until he learned to use the smoke technique, and then 5 more days to increase the range, now 30 meters.

The technique works in a painful way until you learn mastery over it. The user has to warm the chakra in his mouth and have it ignite and then condense air in his lungs and blow continuously until all the air comes out, but keeping the fire inside the mouth and blowing out is a very difficult and painful task. But shortly after mastering this technique, he trained a very simple one, and ignored by many for not being very useful in a battle. The technique is to turn the chakra in the hand into lightning. It sounds very powerful, but it's just a very light shock, almost useless. Most use to irritate enemies. But what if you're fighting in a smoke and getting shocked? What if the voltage is much higher? What if a lightning-loaded shuriken enters your skin with a very large voltage? Surely the member would be numb for a split second.

A technique that is not powerful but will give an advantage. And a second in a battle, is the difference between life and death. Especially when he learns how to make clones of the kunais and shurikens. Well, now was the time to train Shunshin. That would be very annoying, but at least he knew some techniques that would be useful with Shunshin.

* * *

(30 days later)

He was in the stands of the Chunin exams stadium, and it was the last round. A boy named Gaara Sabaku from kazekagure, was the one-tailed Jinchuuriki, the chakra was very familiar to his brother and his mother, the boy has red hair, blue-green eyes with dark circles under his eyes and an evil Chakra. He was the son of the fourth Kazekage, Rasa Sabaku, equal to Yosuke, Jinchuuriki, and son of the village leader. But while Yosuke was the bearer of the most powerful nine-tailed Bijuu, he could not usei it's power as much as Gaara could. Having an evil Chakra made of hate, any amount, however small, would be a very large power leap, but it would be very difficult to control this anger. While the one tail was lower, it gave the wearer the power to use sand as armor. A big advantage for Gaara, who controlled sand as a personal technique and was in the middle of a forest, sand was the only thing not missing.

It would be a long and difficult battle, he just hoped Yosuke didn't die.

The battle was going on for twenty minutes, and it was a slow battle, and nothing interesting was happening. Honestly, he expected more from this Gaara, he heard rumors of how he crushed people with his sand and how she smelled of blood, how he was never injured on his missions. Honestly, this fight was plain. And the people were already impatient, and rightly so. Two Jinchuurikis, sons of leaders, and nothing happens? Looks like Yosuke is not that good.

After 10 minutes, the fight was over and given a draw.

* * *

( 45 days later )

Well, today was the day of his first mission, after the Chunin exam, with a Genin team like him and an Chunin, they would escort a gentleman to a nearby village. On the way to their destination, they met a band of bandits, it was time to shed blood.

They were about 200 meters from the bad guys. He could smell them, a stinky smell, of people who were soiled with blood, people who had not taken a bath for days. Rapist bandits and killers. Being so close, he could feel their Chakra, they were pathetically weak. Its continuous chakra vessels were underdeveloped, and the potency was almost nil. Only civilians with sharp knifes. As they approached, he could feel them encircling. A trap. When suddenly one of them jumps midway.

He was big. He was very big. He was very, very big. He supposed the man to be over seven feet tall, was very muscular. Surely it made use of many steroids.

"Stop there! Leave all your belongings and leave, if you don'..."

He could only think how this idiot could have the courage of jumping right in front of ninjas. As he could feel the feelings of everyone around him, he knew that the mission leader was shaking in his boots, the only girl in the group was terrified, and the was scared, but was putting a false bravado to disguise. He was also feeling the giant, and he could feel how smug he was, as if he was quite sure he had already won. Now he understood why he felt that way, if his teammates were having this reaction and they were supposed to be ninjas, imagine how the merchants and the traveling people should feel. His team was ridiculous, only Miata's utter despair kept him from saying that. The girl was already afraid, fear that all kunoichis have. The fear that all women have. Talking about how pathetic the team was being would not help the situation at all.

it was time to kill.

He wielded his kunai, and with immense force hurledit into the giant's neck.

The silence was so great that everyone could hear the sound of the kunai being ripped from the giant's neck, the terrible sound of flesh being cut, the wet noise, the blood squirting.

Terror could be seen in his eyes as he fell backwards, his hands on his neck. The ground shook as that monolith fell. Within seconds, almost all life-giving fluid was emptied from his body. It would be cold in man was no longer part of the living world.

Naruto felt no remorse or disgust. No kind of passing thought of how he caused a man's death, or how the last moments of that man's life were agonizing, how his face was his last sight. His face was completely dirty, blood dripped from his hair and ran down his face, which was completely red. Only his blue eyes were visible, and they were eyes of one who knew what he really was, and accepted it.

Assassin.

He turned and in his hands threw 6 shurikens towards the enemies. A few seals later, the 6 became hundreds.

_'kage bunshin ' _He intoned in his head.

They tore the bandits' bodies like butter. They didn't even have a chance to get out of the shock. It was fast and brutal.

After this horrifying scene, his teammates looked at him as if he were a demon. They were grateful to be saved, especially Miata, but they had never seen this kind of thing before.

* * *

After emptying their stomachs and trying to compose themselves, they realized that Naruto had wiped his face with water from his canteen.

Only his hair and clothes were dirty. At that moment, he looked like a war veteran, in his black boot, his shin bandaged till his boot, his red pants and a long-sleeved red shirt. They were dark in color, you couldn't be sure if it was bloodstain or the color of the clothes. The armor only made him scarier. It was a metal vest, with arm and forearm guard, and a belt that held armor to his thighs. All black in color. Even the matte leather gloves.

Naruto realize they were ooking at him, he then decided to say the words that would make them the most feared of his time. Senseis would tell their team the tales of this day, konoha shinobis would say these words to their enemies to put fear in their hearts.

'There is only doom for the wicked"


	4. Chapter 4

"Chaptert 4: The way back

After Naruto looted the bodies and hid them behind some trees, the Chunin decided they should heads towards the village. The client, after seeing how his life was almost ended seconds ago, was seeing these children in a new light. He finally understood what a ninja village was. These children have been trained since the age of 6 to become killers. A whole village of killers. He does not know whether to thank them for protecting his life, or fear, as they can cut his throat at any time for money.

Naruto could feel the fluctuations on the client's emotions, so decided to calm him down

"What you have just seen ..."

The team mates who were paranoid, thinking that an enemy would jump at any moment, listened to what he would say.

"..it was a ninja's job. You hired us for just that. You paid for it. You know there are dangers out here. But don't worry, we in Konoha don't betray our clients, that would be bad for business. No one would hire ninjas who usually are treacherous."

His teammates felt reassured, and the client felt relieved.

_'Unless my dad sends a message to execute you and falsify your document for the benefit of our village..., luckly for you, my dad is not like that and even if he was, I doubt he would order me to do that...' _Naruto thought, but did not dare to utter these words.'

* * *

After making the document be signed by the client as proof of completing the mission, they were returning to the village. It would only be a few hours before they reached the village gates, but something still bothered him, after all, why neither of them said anything? They weren't afraid of him, so what could it be?

_'It appears that they haven't seen death yet, at least not so close, but never mind, the mission was done without too much trouble. I'll make my report and as soon as I get out of there, I need to take a shower. I am disgusting._ ' He thought while jumping from tree to tree.

Good for them to have such large trees, it made the job a lot easier. Let no one say that he has no keen sense of smell.

* * *

After presenting the mission document and report, and assuring his father's worries, he was dismissed until he was called or requested a mission.

_'I'm back in the village, time to train until my bones grind ... maybe that's not a good idea, but I should get heavier in training. I should use a weapon too, some times it is not even worth wasting chakra, I should also train my ability to control my facial expressions, seeing my team mates reactions made me realize that showing fear or anger it's more dangerous than feeling them_.' And with these thoughts, two years has passed. And the sentence he said that day would be repeated over and over by himself and thus creating the rumors that the son of the Hokage was becoming an rather skilled ninja in such a small period of time.

* * *

( 2 years later )

He was at home reading a book on medicine. He had learned the mystical palm about seven months ago, with his mom's help, and with the use of clones, he was well advanced considering the time he had learned the technique.

_'To being able create a chakra bubble that forces the body's cells to multiply, using my chakra as energy, and revitalize where the body had trauma. Really, this technique is great, but I need to do it without the seals. In the middle of a battle the enemy will not give me time to heal, I need to do this without using the hand seals. But how to do it? I will have to do a lot more research, and without a doubt, make my Chakra control almost perfect ' _He thought that as he rubbed his cheek. He was studying this book for over 4 hours.

This saved the lives of two teammates on separate missions, Shikamaru Nara, of the shadow-controlling clan, and apparently he had an IQ of 200. However, he was extremely lazy and had no desire to get stronger, according to him, it was "a drag'.

And the other was Rock Lee, a ninja who only used Taijutsu, the art of hand-to-hand combat, and his style was the Strong Fist. He didn't have the ability to use Chakra, he had an underdeveloped network, leaving him unable to use. But it was extremely fast and witty, becoming a training buddy immediately.

Naruto didn't know he would take another beating, but within a year of training, he was almost on par with Rock Lee. An injustice, since Lee had to train every day just to reach that level while his genetics quickly reached his efforts. Uzumaki genetics really was powerful, even if his name was Namikaze.

Then he was taken aback when his brother knocked on the door and threw a roll towards him./p

"Yo! Dad sent us on a mission, it seems to be a very tough one, better prepare yourself, we must to be at the north gate in 25 minutes."

Yosuke said as if he was not very strong, but not in an arrogant way, he just did not know Naruto's skill level. Nobody did actually.

"Alright, I'll be there." Naruto answered calmly in a deeper, softer voice. After nodding at his brother, he began to prepare himself, with the armor and all.

* * *

**T****ack, tack tack.**

As he ran down the corridors of the secret base, he was having different thoughts than his companions.

_'These corridors look suspicious, all empty and there is nothing interesting in these rooms. Something is wrong here, it is too repetitive'_

When suddenly he felt a Chakra entering him and changing his perceptions.

_'Release'_

After making a seal and sending Chakra into his nervous system, he canceled Genjutsu. If he had not been a sensor, he doubt he would've realized the subtle technique and would have gone straight through corridor, not looking at one especifc door. It was a gray door, the same color as the wall. Identical to all the others he'd seen so far.

_'So that's why these rooms are empty, it's to create a repetition and when someone walks in front of this door, they won't feel Genjutsu distorting their perceptions and ignore the door. If this Hiruko guy had all the trouble of leaving all these rooms empty, just to hide what's inside, it must be very important.'_

After sending a clone in his place and checking that if it was not a trap, he entered and saw only a few scrolls and hundreds of books. They were all very old and big, surely from the time the villages were formed. But something caught his eye. It was a gigantic roll, about the size of a 7-year-old child. A fat child.

It was a red roll on the outside, with a cream interior, it was very heavy. He opened it very carefully so as not to ruin the delicate old paper, and what was inside shocked him deep inside.

That was extremely dangerous, something about a jutsu that uses all elemental affinities That in the wrong hands would cause a pandemonium. It was extremely dangerous.

_'I can't leave this in the wrong hands. If anyone inside the village gets their hands on it, we'll have a second Orochimaru. And I know Danzo would somehow steal this, and if he's already a problem now, if he got his hands on it, it would be a disaster waiting to happen. I know that those ninjas who follow my family must be their subordinates. They are just as father had said how Danzo envisioned how ninjas should be. Loyal, without feelings and a weapon for the village. I need to be careful about this. In this ninja world, some would do anything just for hearing a rumor. If Ōnoki hears about it, I fear his hate will cross the line and make Iwa attack Konoha. I need to get this scroll hidden'_

After certifying it was not a bait, he sealed it in one of his personal rolls. And he continued to investigate, where he found a book on soul sealing.

_'What is it? A seal that takes people's souls? What was this guy even planning to do?'_

He didn't know what to think anymore, so he decided to seal everything he could inside his personal roll and communicated his comrades by radio and they sealed what was left.

On the way back to the exit, he felt some people, and from what he felt, they were very weak, near death, talking with the team, he was able to persuade them to look further, because it seemed so strange that the lab was so empty. So they ended up 'unintentionally' in the room he had felt people before.

After entering the room, they were terrified of what they saw. Bodies on operating tables everywhere, bodies hanging in every shape, organs in jars, and people crouched in tiny cages, but worst of all, they could see fetuses in the jars. They could see multilated children and some in the cage. Surgical instruments were present and apparently the people who were there witnessed the processes that the victims suffered.

That was something none of them would forget, especially Naruto, because he was most affected of the group. He was feeling every emotion of those people, every feeling, every sensation, of each one of them. The Chakra of the people who were tortured and killed were still in the environment. He can feel what each of these people felt before they died.

He did throw up this time.

After Naruto sent a message to the Hokage via summoning, they set off back to the village. Stopping hourly to check on the state of the survivors, they finally reached the village.

* * *

( 7 days later )

He was in his room, alone at home. He was studying the giant scroll he found in Hiruko's lab, he was committing a crime, because everything found would have to be taken to the Hokage and then sent to the research and reconnaissance center. And what he was studying was extremely dangerous.

_'So this is one of your projects, renegade ninja? Was that one of the things that made you leave the village to do forbidden human research? Is this one of its fruits?'_

Naruto wondered as he read the contents of the scroll. It was a work of art, but unfinished. Maybe he should pay a visit to his father's library.

_'Hmm, here must have about a thousand books explaining fuinjutsu, this will be hard to conclude, I will have to use a lot of clones to get enough understanding if I want to finish this fuin, it will take a long time. Fifty clones a day for a hundred and forty-five days would be seven thousand two hundred and fifty days of experience. That should be enough_.' Just thinking about the work he would have over the next few months without interruption was already causing a headache.

* * *

( 5 months later )

Finally, he finally managed to finish the seal, after endless research and many attempts, he made the seal work. It was still slow, but that was just him learning to use the technique. He named it "Zen kyūshū shīru" or "the all-absorbing seal".

_'Finally I managed to finish this, I may not have a Bijuu's Chakra, but my power comes just from the seal, unlike certain people. But now the question comes to me. Does this absorb anything that has Chakra? The formula only says that it absorbs the techniques, but for that it needs Chakra. can ths absorb other things as well? Ishould test further to make sure'_

Naruto thought as he admired the seal in his hands. It was a red triangle with a black ball inside. The seal occupied the entire palm of his hand. It was time to train until he could no longer stand.

* * *

( 60 days later )

Months had passed, and his ability was going very well. He realized that depending on the technique, he could understand how they worked by absorbing, but only when they were wind-style techniques, his elemental affinity. And when it was a technique of some element that he had no control, the seal did not absorb anything.

_'These books I found in the library explain how to train your affinity, and I'm going to use every clone I can make right now to train one affinity at a time. Only after mastering the element I will advance to the next. But I can already feel that I'm changing. I'm 14, but with so many clone memories, I already feel older. I feel my chakra is getting denser. It seems the coming years will be very interesting'_ Naruto thought, moments before creating 80 clones to begin training in his elemental affinity, the wind. He was good, but far from being a master.

* * *

( 1 year and 9 months later )

He had trained all of the seal skills, and had just become a fire-style master. He has now joined a very specific club. Only a few people master 3 styles, but 5? Something extremely rare. But today was not the day to boast or think about the past. Today was the day he could make the biggest leap in his skills. Today was the day he would try to absorb the Hiraishin Jutsu Shiki.

The formula engraved his father's kunais. They were the ones who made their father feared by all nations, they gave him the ability to instant teleportation. Where he uses the formula, he can teleport instantly, and he can carry things, whatever they are, if they are within the formula's range. The fact that the formula would be active forever, because it never fades since it is out of spacetime, was a bonus.

His father became famous in the third ninja war, for killing over a thousand ninjas in seconds, for teleporting among the kunais he had scattered across the battlefield. The ability to be on the other side of the world, faster than the blink of an eye, really was scary.

He was in his room, sitting on his bed while staring at the kunai at his desk, as if she had all the answers in the world He could feel theheart beating inside his ribs, felt the sweat trickle down the side of his face. The breathing was fast, like someone who knows that he is going to do something stupid, but goes on anyway. There he was, staring at that damn knife for over 40 minutes. Without patience, he got up and took the kunai. He could feel the cold metal in his hand, the groove of the wood where the seal was engraved. The smell of the oil used to clean the blades was in the air. He could see in full detail the dust particles that passed through the rays of light through the window.

He sat in his chair and after taking a deep breath, began the process of absorption. HIs father would be very pissed with all the things he had done lately, but hey, ninjas would be ninjas.

The stress was immense, his head hurt, he had the impression that a cat was scratching his brain in all directions, he was already feeling his body resisting fainting. Blood trickled down his ears and nostrils, it felt like someone was sticking a nail in his eardrums, there was a deafening hum. His vision was blurred, and his balance was taken from his body. He was losing a lot of blood, and lot of knowledge being absorbed by his mind. After minutes of too much pain, which seemed years, he finished the technique. He managed. He had become the second fastest ninja in the world.

But finally his body gave in to stress and he fainted, and fell on his own blood. It would take one day for him to wake up.

* * *

AN: I would like to say thanks for everyone that had been givin ideas and support. For those that did not like or something, cool i guess. Guys, i was never going to post this on-line, i created this fanfiction for my girlfriend, which makes no sense for me either but she asked me and i did, that was around february, after all this time i've decided to translate from portuguese to english. Also, this story works from time skip to time skitp


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Stormy nights.

Everyone was sleeping except a few ninjas on patrol and Konoha's doctors. After one unconscious on his own dried blood, Naruto woke up. The room smelled bad, it felt like a dead mouse was there, only the open window prevented the stench from getting stuck there. Some fingers twitched, movement here and movement there, showing that the ninja was regaining consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, looked around, understanding absolutely nothing, his head was very confused. Everything seemed to be spinning, his vision was blurred, and there was a very loud noise, a noise that seemed to be increasing rapidly. And there was blood on his mouth, on his clothes and on the floor. Why was there so much blood there? He did not remember.

He tried to get up, but had no strength, not even leaning on his chair, no matter what he tried, he simply had no strength to get up. His body was very weak, and he doesn't remember how he even got there or what happened to him. He tried to look around for clues, but it was very dark and his eyesight was poor, but he saw something, something brilliant, and crawling to the object he saw that it was a kunai, specifically that of his father.

_'It's my father's kunai , but what is it doing here? Why am i on my bedroom floor, dirty with my blood? And where are the marks that are on the ... handle ... Hiraishin ... I absorbed it, I remember now, I remember the pain of absorbing it ... I passed out, didn't i? That would explain a lot, but this amount of blood I lost is ridiculous, I need to go to the hospital right away. But first, I need to get rid of this kunai, that would raise question..'_

After regaining his memory, Naruto threw it under his bed, and after that began to crawl to the door. With much sacrifice, he managed to open it, and went down the hall, where he came across two choices.

Go down the stairs or seek with brother our father.

_' What do i do now? I don't want anyone meddling in my secrets, and if I call them, they're sure to keep an eye on me, not that I want it this kind of attention, not after so long going around on my dads back. I'd rather drag myself to the hospital and have faith that some ANBU will see me. '_

As he began to crawl down the stairs, a huge pain hit his brain. The pain was so strong that he couldn't even breathe. And the buzzing was unbearable.

The pain was slowly getting weaker, but it was still there, as was the hum. But now, blood was comming out his nostrils, ears, and especially from the mouth. After choking a few times, he managed to control himself. After a few seconds, he saw that he would need help if he wanted to get out of there.

_'I have no choice, I'll have to call them ... damn.'_

As he crawled to his parents bedroom door, he began to spit a lot of blood. The situation was ugly and he knew he would soon die if he didn't go to the hospital right away. He would have no strength left for anything, his vision was darkening, he was about to pass out, and it might be that he would not wake up again. There was only one alternative left.

_' ... Rasengan ... '_

That was his last thought, before darkness was the only thing he knew.

* * *

Namikaze Minato could tell that he faced hundreds of problems in his life. He was a leader of a military village made of ninjas. He was once a Genin, a Chunnin, a Jounin, turned into an ANBU and then Jounin-sensei. Trained by Jiraya, who in turn was trained by Sarutobi Hiruzen, who was trained by Senju Tobirama and Senju Hashirama. It can be said that the teachings of the first leader were passed down to the fourth generation.

Few things take the world's fastest ninja by surprise. But having his sleep interrupted by a blown door was one of them. For any paranoid ninja who has ever been at war, being woken up by a explosion is not a good thing.

After placing his body in front of his wife, he looked attentively into the smoke and realized two things. The first was that there were pieces of the door everywhere, little splinters took up almost all the space, and the floor near the door was completely destroyed.

The second was that whoever it was could simply have opened the door, as it was not locked and if one was skilled enough to pass the ANBU surveillance around the house and his own Fuinjutsu barrier, there was no need to blow the door open and wake him up in order to murder him.

After waiting for a few seconds, the dust had already settled, and there was no sign of the intruder. He was about to investigate when his son Yosuke shouted at him.

**"DAD! HELP"**

Shit, they were after the Kyuubi!

He went to the door when he saw his son kneeling on the floor holding someone. As he approached, he saw that this stranger was his son Naruto. But something was very very wrong, otherwise Yosuke wouldn't have that expression.

"Dad! Naruto is unconscious and bleeding, there's a lot of blood in him!"

Dear God, not his son!

He knelt before him and saw that it was true. There was a lot of blood, and much of it was dry. They were recent injuries, and besides, he was very pale. The pulse was getting weak. Wait, now that he notices, the only people in the house was his own family, what the hell was happening?

"Kushina, meet me at the hospital, and bring me clothes, I'll alert Tsunade!"

After a few exchanged words, he put his son's arm around his neck and teleported to the hospital.

* * *

Two days ago Naruto was taken to hospital, where he immediately underwent surgery in Tsunade's hand's, the world's best medical ninja. Apparently he had a brain hemorrhage, which made no sense. She said she did all the tests, and nothing was revealed in it. Absolutely nothing. On the contrary, she said, his health was better than Yosuke's. His Chakra was healthier, stronger. His immune system was far superior to Yosuke's and he regenerated chakra at an much faster rate than any normal ninja, just like Yosuke..

That could be Kushina's clan genetic's, but Naruto wasn't a Jinchuuriki, so how was that possible? Nothing made sense. Not even the bleeding. She had said he had a hemorrhage, but she doesn't know why. He was in a coma now, and no one knows what would happen now.

His wife said she woud not leave Narutos hospital room until she was sure he was safe. She was sleeping there, maybe he should buy her something to eat and see if Tsunade had any news ...

He was interrupted by an ANBU showing up in his office.

"Report!"

"Sir, Tsunade sent me to inform you that Naruto is waking up"

"Understood tiger, return to your post"

He teleported to the seal that was on Kushina.

* * *

Everyone was in the room, all apprehensive about what was about to happen. The electronic gadgets were beeping nonstop. The nurses checked the blood pressure, and the mental waves were rising at an alarming rate. Tsunade came in and tried to calm down Kushina, who was desperate. But even she, the best doctor in the world was feeling lost.

It was time to warn the boy's father.

"ANBU, inform the Hokage that his son is waking up, now!"

_'Hopefully this feeling is just a false alarm '_ "Quick, tie his arms and legs so he won't struggle and get hurt"

As they followed her orders, Tsunade tried to hypothesize what was going on, but it was nothing but unfounded theories. Just achism.

After a few minutes, Minato appeared in the room.

"Kushina! What is going on?"

When he showed up, he thought he would find his son awake, but all he saw was a bunch of doctors not knowing what to do, orders being shouted and the machines rattling nonstop. What was happening?

Everyone in the room was startled, that ability to appear out of nowhere without warning was annoying. The bastard knew that, and inside he felt funny every time he scared someone, not that he told it.

"Minato? We don't know, the machines started whistling nonstop ..."

Despair was audible in her voice, and her expression begged for answers. Something he didn't have.

"For now, we must ..."

Everyone stopped moving. Every person in the room shivered. Slowly they looked at the bed, the cause of everything. No one spoke a word, waiting for something to happen, and it happened.

A burst of chakra, so huge that it burst the windows immediately. The nurses caught off guard were thrown against the wall, only Tsunade and Minato who stuck their feet on the floor with Chakra, and Kushina who was held by her husband, stood motionless.

The walls began to crack, and pressurized air was pushed in circles outside his body. An ethereal aura of purple chakra covered his body.

And it radiated just one thing, power. Some dark power.

_'What a huge chakra' _Everyone thought that as they watched what was happening before their eyes. And those outside the room didn't know what was going on. Was it an attack? Was it a jutsu? An enemy ninja? Nearby ninjas went to where these waves were coming to find out.

"Tsunade, what is going on?"

"I don't know, I never seen something like this, he was fine minutes ago!"

Suddenly, everything stopped. Like it's never there.

"What?"

With his throat dry, and his vision yellow, he saw the chaos that was around him. Chairs on the floor, papers floating, just like the curtains. Was that shard of glass floating near the window? Was that his parents with Tsunade?

Stunned as he was, he was still a ninja, and ninjas always check their surroundings. Well, at least the good ones.

Legs and arms were tied, but the leather bands were almost torn.

And his parents were there, and could he feel worry, relief, and was that fear? Why were they afraid? And why the hell was everything yellow?

"Holy shit Naruto"

Tsunade and Kushina came out of their shock to hear Minato's words. But they were shocked by him speaking bad words, he was always very kind and respectful. It was the first time they had heard him speak like that.

But Minato couldn't care less. Why? Naruto, his son who was never trained by any of his two parents, who lost his master just months after joining a Genin team, who likes to trains alone, had just done two things that he himself could never do.

The first was to flood the environment with such a density that things were floating around so much chakra. And the second was to master the Sage Mode, one of the most powerful skill on earth.

Of course few knew that. It was extremely difficult to have the requirements to even try to learn, and then almost impossible to master. Only Senju Hashirama and him had done that, and he could not even use it. And according to legends, the Six Paths Sage, but hes was just a myth.

His master Jiraya had learned the most basic form, so his transformation was incomplete. He never used it, because he said he would end his chances with women because he looked like a ftoad. He himself learned, but was unable to use however complete his transformation was. The Sage Chakra was too heavy for his body, it slowed him down and could not use it in his techniques.

He knew very well the learning difficulty of the Sage Mode. The requirements were to have an absurdly large amount of Chakra, to be completely still, without even moving your eyelids, to feel the Chakra of the planet, of all things around you and someone to be able to take Senjutsu out of you if you absorb too much...it was extremely painful and time consuming, thousands died doing this.

His shock was quite understandable.

Naruto looked at his father with a funny look, trying to understand what led his father to say that.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on? And could someone bring me some water?"

Naruto asked, with a face of someone who had just farted and was waiting for someone to smell it. And with the black marks on his face, it made a funny sight.

It would be a long explanation, mixed with many questions and then only after recovering could he go home. It would be two long weeks. After an agreement by both parties to keep the Senjutsu a secret, he was released.

He obviously lied on most questions.

* * *

As he walked the streets of the village, he could only think one thing:

_'So is this the power of Sage Mode? I didn't expect to have that speed and strength when I started feeling it when I was meditating ... and thinking that I barely started scratching it's surface ... my sensory range has tripled ... and my Chakra veins are more advanced? No, that is not the right word, developed would be the right one. The flow has gotten so much faster, the amount I can release from each tenketsu has increased and I can feel my veins dilating to accommodate more chakra ... I have never felt this alive, the absorbing seal, senjutsu and the Hiraishin, being able to feel everything within my reach, few could compare to me, and most are dead. But I'm far from my limit! I will never stop trainig, i want a picture of me next to the word badass, ehehehAHAHAHA, i have to test this on a mission, to think i just thought it was a simple sensing trick,'_

And with those thoughts, Naruto headed to his father's office to ask for a mission. hoping that his father would not give him the tongue lashing that he knew was coming.

Arriving there, he saw that there were many people running through the corridors.

'Heh, if it wasn't urgent, I'd laugh at the joke i just thought '

Upon reaching the door, there was no need to knock as it was open with some people inside. Clearing his throat to be noticed, he asked:

"What's going on? There's chaos out there."

"Naruto? Glad you arrived, a messenger bird just arrived with a distress call, apparently the Fifth kazekage was kidnapped by Akatsuki. We'll send a rescue team to try to help, do you think can handle?"

He was not asking if he wanted to participate, but if he was strong enough to be able to leave the village.

_'If I'm in? Yes dad, I'm healthy enough for this'_

"Yeah, I'm in. But who is Akatsuki and why did they kidnap the kazekage? And who is the fifth kazekage? I thought Rasa was still the leader of the Sand?"

'_Did you understand my question then?'_ The look his son gave him made it clear that he understood, a silent conversation with only glances.

"Hewas found dead a few days ago, apparently Orochimaru's work, and his son Gaara was chosen as the leader. Akatsuki is in a group of 10 level S renegade ninjas, and the group aims to capture all the Bijuus, or their Jinchuurikis. Only two members are known, Uchiha Itach and Hoshigaki Kisame, who killed the Mizukage and then killed the water country daimyo."

"Capturing the Bijuus? But most renegade ninjas are psychopaths who care only for themselves, they don't seem to me to be the kind that come together to make a secret club. So why are they together? And for how long? A group with such power would not be hidden for long, someone would have heard of them. "

How does he turn against a ninja S rank? Time to find out.

While some wondered what he had said, since they had not thought of it, others more experienced saw that he had very quick thinking. He was smarter than he seemed to be.

"We don't know what they want and why they are together, but you are right, they have not been muted for long, recent reports indicate that they have been selling their military power to some shinobi villages."

"I see, this is disturbing news, when do we leave?"

"Within 15 minutes through the north gate, you'll be the mission leader, second in command is Kakashi, understood?"

Minato knew that with Sage Mode, Naruto was on another level, he would be the best option for leader, and was already a Chunnin.

"Oh...hmm okay, and who should I take?"

Even surprised, he didn't let it get in the way of his thinking.

"Everyone I had choosen are already in room, Hinata, Lee, Kakashi, Gai, Sakura and Team 10, the're are the only ones left that can take this mission at the moment. I wil send an ANBU squad as soon as possible"

_'Hinata has Byakugan, she will be able to see things from afar, Lee has gotten a lot stronger and Gai is on the level of a Kage. Sakura became Tsunade's apprentice and Kakashi has Mangekyou, team 10 has Chouji with his expansion, Shikamaru with his shadow and his IQ and Ino with her mental techniques. A team that will be perfect for this mission ...hmmm'_

"Okay, guys, get your things and find me in 10 minutes at the gate, otherwise you will be left behind"

And with that everyone went to get their things and couldn't think how choosing Naruto as leader could be a mistake.

'_Naruto, only use your Sage Mode as a last option'_

And with those thoughts, Minato went to take care of other things involving the alliance between Konoha and Suna.


	6. Chapter 6

**Captain**

Everyone was at the gate except Naruto.

"He has asked us to be here so that we are not left behind and he is the one late, unbelievable."

Kakashi complained in a lazy tone, like every time he opens his mouth.

"You're just like that because it's you who always lags behind Kakashi."

Gai answered with a giant smile.

"Hmmmmm, did you say something Gai?"

Kakashi just loved annoying Gai.

"Damn Kakashi, you and your hippie and distant attitude"

As always, the same answer to the same question.

All the ninjas were talking to each other, and they were talking about Naruto.

"I don't know much about Naruto, but I am certain that he knows the mystical hand. He saved me on a mission, but he was a beginner at the time. Another thing I know, is that he doesn't have a team, apparently his team was caught on a mission and he was the only survivor, so that is why he was not in the Chunnin exam. " Shikamaru explained.

"The mystical hand? Sensei and Shizune are the only ones who teach medical jutsu, and only for nurses, and I'm sure none of them are allowed to teach anyone because it's a crime. How does he know?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I don't know, I wasn't worried about it when it was bleeding and then I didn't ask anymore." Replied Shikamaru.

"I was also saved by Naruto on a mission, I hurt my shoulder and he helped me. Since then we have trained together several times. The flames of youth shine brightly on him." Lee added his two cents.

"Hmmmmm Naruto seems to be very strong" Hinata said in a shy, low voice.

"Why do you think so, Hinata? Apart from the fact that he is a son of the Hokage and has basic knowledge of the mystical palm, he has no deeds or jutsu to show his strength." Ino asked, slightly arrogant, even though she was useless outside her clan's specialty.

"Because she does know how to use her eyes instead of her mouth" Naruto answered coldly, on the way to the gate.

Ino was about to complain until seeing Naruto in all his glory.

A black armor, identical to that of Uchiha Madara, a black suit and gloves. He was intimidating, and he was just standing there.

"Hinata, I need you up front, you have the perfect eyes to guide us ..."

He continued to explain to each team member his position, but the only thing Hinata could think of was Naruto's words.

_'Hinata ... I need ... you ... you ... you ... have ... the ... perfect eyes ... Naruto thinks I have perfect eyes? Does he need me?'_

Poor Hinata was in her happy little world thinking about the things her crush had said.

_'What is this girl doing? She's all happy and out of nowhere ... she's pretty but it's a pity she's crazy ... '_

Naruto didn't understand why she was like this, he knows what she feels, but not why.

"Let's go now, everyone in position!"

* * *

After the orders, everyone went to the village of Sand, and all the way around Naruto could only think of how putting the Hinata in front might have been his dumbest genius idea. He had a vision of her ass all the way, and what a vision he had, so he couldn't focus properly on the mission. And he suspected she knew that. Why would she have a funny chakra? And he's sure she was more inclined than usual.

That girl...

Hinata went the whole way with a small silly smile and a flushed face.

* * *

After arriving at Sand Village and getting all the information they could, they followed the trail left by Akatsuki to the hiding place where the Ichibi was being sealed.

It appears that kankurou, Gaara's older ventriloquist brother, was wounded in the battle against his brother's kidnappers, where Akuna no Sasori poisoned him with his needles. He got a sample of the fabric of his uniform, which helped a lot, as Kakashi used his summoning ninja dogs to follow the trail left by the pair.

Temari, Gaara and kankurou's older sister joined the search team along with village council elder, Chiyo. Chiyo hated Konoha because of the death of her children in the third ninja war and Tsunade, who was the only one who could create antidotes to her poisons. It was a long trip, but probably because the old woman kept talking nonsense.

"Guys, I see someone ahead, he's wearing the clothes Hokage-sama described." Hinata warned the group in a slightly startled voice.

"Okay, now is the time, everyone remembers the plan, right? Hinata, you'll be with me, so be careful." Naruto commented. It was time.

* * *

Itachi even as a child was not of many words, always quiet and observant. Probably one of the reasons for becoming a 13 year old ANBU. He was one of the strongest ninja in his clan while just being achild. Genjutsu was his forte.

'_Konoha ninjas are on their way, I hope they'll survive the meeting with me, if I want to keep my disguise inside Akatsuki I can't take it easy'_

He reflected himself, but not for long.

Itachi listened more closely to hear leaves and small swaying branches followed by footstomps. They had arrived. He didn't show, but inside he was surprised, just two ninjas?

"Hello Naruto, you grew up, I see you got yourseilf a girlfriend"

Hinata blushed.

"True, you're not so bad, but what are you doing here on this beautiful day? Are you enjoying the scenery?"

Hinata blushed more.

_'What's up with this guy? This chakra is not from an Uchiha, much less from an rank S, something is wrong here ... '_

Naruto was overly concerned about the ninja's Chakra signature in front of him that ended up getting caught in a Genjutsu.

_'What? Aaah ... Uchiha and his illusions, what a predictable thing ... '_

Itachi was not aware that Naruto knew he was in a Genjutsu, as he did not change anything from the real world to that of illusion. He would exchange words with him on his Genjutsu, but that was not what he expected.

"Before I get out of your Genjutsu, I want you to answer me one thing, you're very calm for a killer and have no negative intentions, and from what I know of you, it's already been felt that the rest of the team is in towards the hideout but you're still not very concerned, why? And why are you using clonel technique? I already noticed that you're not really here " Naruto asked crossing his arms.

_'...for him to know these things, he must either know something ... or is a sensor ninja ... a very powerful one apparently ... '_

"You're pretty noticeable, aren't you? There's no point pretending I'm here if you already know. This body is from a Sand ninja who was Sasori's spy, he was the one who lowered the village defenses to Deidara and Sasori kidnap the Kazekage. And why am I not worried? You are too late, the sealing has to start from the first Bijuu to the last, otherwise the process doesn't work. And the weaker the Bijuu, the faster it is sealed. " Itachi replied, hoping that Naruto had read between the lines and understood his message.

' _So has Akatsuki infiltrated the nations? This is problematic ... Sasori and Deidara? We didn't know who else was part of Akatsuki, now we have two more names ... and they have to go by the number of tails? ... '_

"How kind of you to explain all this to me ... it seems like you** want** me to know these things ..." Said Naruto very suspiciously. _'Enough of this clown ..'_

Just shaking his chakra, Naruto canceled Genjutsu.

"You have become very strong, getting out of my Genjutsu is not easy, much less without using seals to break ..."

Itachi would go on if Naruto hadn't thrust a kunai into the back of his head, killing him immediately.

Naruto who was in a Genjutsu was just a clone, and he was too fast for Itachi to dodge.

After the clone dispelled, bringing all the information to the original, Naruto looked at the itachi's body and found that yes, it was just a Sand ninja used as a puppet by Itachi. Having no other choice, he sealed the body in a roll.

"Hinata, I explain you on the way but we have to run okay?"

Hinata had a lot of questions, but she knew it was a very important mission and she had no right to question the mission leader, so after nodding, the two went to the team meeting point.

* * *

Honestly, sometimes he wanted to pull his own hair, which was already around his waist by the way. He thought he would find his team trying to open a passage into the hideout, only to get there and see the dead body of the kazekage on the floor.

"Is there nothing we can do? Sakura, you're the best medic here, do you know if there's anything we can do?" Naruto asked, sad since he knew that Jinchuurikis are treated bad and usually mistreated, and seeing one of them die so young was sad.

"Sorry Naruto, maybe Tsunade could do something, but that's beyond my ability" She answered in a sad tone of voice.

"This is your fault, Konoha ninjas. If it wasn't for this damn alliance we wouldn't have to wait for you to come in search of our Jinchuuriki. You were late on purpose." Chiyo said angrily and loudly.

Everyone was silent, not knowing what to do, no one believed what this woman was talking about, this could only be a joke. All but one.

The sound of their ninja sandals walking slowly across the earth and the sound of the small clicks of the metal plates of their armor touching each other caught the attention of those who were unsure what to do.

"Listen here you useless old woman, I'm tired of hearing your voice complaining from the very minute we arrived at your village. Village that asked for help because it's leader was kidnapped, since your ninja were too pathetic to defend your own village and not even being able track the enemy to rescue one of your own. But the shame that you suffered was not enough, you still have the face of putting the blame on us? It was you who put Bijuu on him, you who turned him into a weapon and after everyone started to fear him, do you blame it on another village for the shit you did? You ninjas of ancient times should die and stop weighting the earth, all the conflicts that exist to this day are your fault, if it weren't for you, Gaara would be alive and would not have had the horrible life he had ... look at his body, look! You caused it, it was you who sealed Bijuu to him, in your thirst for power you killed this boy's mother to saddle Bijuu in him while she was still pregnant. All the suffering he suffered was your fault, at least once in your pathetic life, stop complaining about the things you caused yourself and accept the consequences. "

Although everyone was a little shocked by what he said, especially the old woman, they could not deny what he had said because it was just the truth.

Naruto was very annoyed by the audacity of this old woman and ended up going to cool his head somewhere else, but only later did he learn that Chiyo finally put her anger aside and try to undo the mistake she had made with Gaara. She took his life while he was just a baby, time to give it back.

_'One life for another, eh?'_

These were her last thoughts before transferring her life force to Gaara's body.

* * *

They were all at the gate of the Sand Village, they were leaving, and the Kazekage was saying his last words.

"I thank you all for coming to help me when my village needed it most and for saving my life. I will be indebted to you for the rest of my life."

Gaara extended his hand to Naruto as he was the mission leader and responsible for his recovery from Akatsuki's hands. Naruto obviously accepted the respect and shook his hand.

"Read the note only when we turn our back."

Naruto whispered as he passed the note to Gaara by the handshake.

He was obviously curious about what he had left for him on the note, and as soon as Konoha's ninjas were at a considerable distance, he opened the small yellow paper that was folded carefully and read what was inside.

**_~ Akatuski has spies infiltrating the villages, your defense were toppled by some of your own. Expect a call for a meeting between the 5 kages. Problems are on the horizon ~_**

"Temari, kankurou ... we'll have to raise our standards ... if Naruto is right, tough times are coming." He said with a deep tone of voice.

His brothers clearly understood nothing and he had to explain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Death is approaching.**

Everyone was walking through the desert in the sun, the heat was unbearable, everyone was willing to take time to rest. Naruto glanced around and saw that none of them were in a position to continue, so he decided to stop at a small cluster of rocks, which offered a little shade, to drink some water and chatter away.

"Guys, let's go that way, we need to cool down." It was more a command than anything.

Everyone was relieved to have a few minutes to relax. So they took the opportunity to talk a little, and take a nap, in the case of Naruto.

"After all that, I would like to know how you ended up in this state, you look awful" NAruta didn't want to be kind of impolite, but he was right, they were all with some tears in their body and tired.

"When we reached the hideout, there was a Fuinjutsu barrier, with four paper seals scattered throughout the area, and those who took it had their Chakra absorbed to create clones that others had to fight, and as they were made of earth, whenever they were destroyed, they would be redone. It took up most of our time. " Kakashi explained.

"It was unfortunate, but what about you Naruto? Who was that ninja you and Hinata fought?"Asked Gai.

"It was an Itachi clone, some body control technique, something I've never seen. I'll have to explain to Hokage along with both of you and Hinata what we saw." He replied tiredly.

"Itachi? Isn't this Sasuke's brother?" Asked Sakura.

Naruto only confirmed with a nod.

* * *

About 30 minutes later they started heading back towards Konoha.

Naruto decided he was not patient enough to walk in the sun or keep his foot full of sand. After biting his finger and making the hand seals, he let the group pass him a little and intoned in his head: '_ invocation technique! '_

**PUFF...**

A gigantic cloud appeared, startling everyone in the group.

When the smoke disappeared, a thirty-foot-high toad appeared and Naruto was in his head.

"Hey Gama-ken, could you give us a lift?" Naruto asked affectionately for his favorite summon.

"**Sure Naruto, but I'm kinda clumsy**" Gama-ken asked shyly in a thick voice. It even looked like he was joking.

"It's okay Ken, I know you're going to do a great job, so I called you." He sincerely hoped that he would stop being so shy, giving advice to giant toads should not be healthy for his head.

"Guys, get up here and support each other, it's going to be a turbulent trip." If anyone were there, they would see a giant toad jumping hundreds of feet in the air with some people in its head. They would also hear screams, some very feminine and one from someone very excited.

Naruto would never confess to doing that prank.

* * *

After the team was dismissed and Naruto relayed all information to the Hokage, he asked Hinata to keep that in secret, they decided to eat something.

As they walked the dirt streets of the village toward the restaurant to eat, he noticed that his company was very quiet and a little disappointed.

"What's up with you Hinata? You seem to be down." He was curious, what caused this change?

"I did nothing on this mission, you and the others did everything." She was thinking about how others helped in the mission and she just watched.

"What are you talking about? Where did you get that?" He was perplexed.

"You dealt with Itachi alone, I was just there watching, and the others rescued the Kazekage, I didn't help that mission at all." She really felt very weak on this mission.

"You're very silly, you know? You kept using your Byakugan to the rendezvous, besides hurting your eyes, protecting the whole team, not being afraid of Itachi either. Most of the ninjas I know would be terrified just with his name ". He answered.

As happy as she was that he praised her abilities, she still felt bad.

"But Naruto ... I'm weak, even my younger sister beats me in combat. They want to make her the next heiress, even though I'm the firstborn. I have no ability to walk on the side of ninjas like you." .

"Ninjas like me? Do you think I'm some kind of super powerful ninja? I have skills that are perfect for counter attack, but I'm not flawless. Everyone has weakness, you just need to explore with the best skill you have. " He hoped that this will be enough to help lift her spirits.

"I don't know what to say ... thanks for trying to help me out but I think I should put those tough missions aside, at least until I get stronger." Maybe she should ask her sensei for some tips.

"Let's do one deal then? Let's train together, and if I see something that can help you, we train on it, what about it? " He was curious about the operation of Byakugan.

"If this is possible, I would like thet very much, Naruto." She answered with a smile.

_'Huh...she has a very beautiful smile '_

He didn't realize this was an unusual thought for him.

The sun was setting, the sky was orange, and some vendors were closing their tents, children leaving school, and birds humming as they went with their partners to their nests.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it Hinata? The sky, I mean."

"Yes, it's very beautiful."

Their shoulders got closer and closer as they walked to the restaurant.

* * *

The next day they were in the field. It was an area of undergrowth due to high use, and had some trees in the background.

"Alright Hinata, let's warm up and then start the fight. We won't use any tools nor Chakra, so your Byakugan is out, we'll do things that way ..."

Naruto was explaining what the fight would be like and noticed that she was apprehensive.

"Are you okay? Are you afraid? I won't hurt you."

"That's not it, I just hope to be ashamed for not being good at combat"

"Don't worry, come to me with all your might, all the time. Don't hesitate at any time, otherwise you will regret it."

He said with a serious tone of voice and his expression left no doubt. He would do the same.

"I will put this clock to wake in two hours, until then we will fight nonstop"

It was a very difficult battle, Hinata was all on her own. Kicks, punches, but nothing worked, he simply deflected or attacked, no blow from her even touched him. The sound of punches and slaps was heard all the time, small craters formed on the floor, all created by Hinata's body.

Hinata would return home badly bruised, with purples all over her body, one of her eyes wouldn't open and her lip was cut. But for the first time, she was not sad to have these marks, today Naruto did not mock her ability by taking it easy on her, he did not spare her from any blow. He trusted her ability to adapt.

She saw for the first time improvements in her movements.

Hinata slept soundly that night.

* * *

Naruto on the way home was remembering training today, he realized that she has no physical strength, even though he didn't use half his strength, she couldn't stand the attack of his blows, not that he took it easy on her. He didn't hit hard, but his blows were accurate and quick, as in a fight against enemy ninjas. He would have to hit her harder and harder to force her to develop.

Arriving at the door of his house, he was alert, his mother was agitated and worried. But with what?

He might even ask what was bothering her, but how would he know that something was bothering her? That would raise questions.

"Mom, I'm home!"

He spoke softly as he headed to his room so he could take a shower, he was dirty.

URK?!

His mother gave him a super tight hug, something completely unusual and he was surprised.

_' What is going on here? '_

"Your father said you met Itachi on your mission, I was worried. Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Kushina asked as she searched for scratches or bruises on her body.

"Moooom, I'm fine don't worry, it was just a clone''

He was a little uncomfortable.

"Hmmmmm anyway, I want to know what your mission was like, okay? Now shoo, you stink and need a bath"

Kushina started pushing him out of the room and toward the bathroom.

"~Inini you're stinky!~ The girls don't think so, I'll let you know that I spent the whole afternoon with a girl!"

Naruto left quickly, knowing that his mother would bombard him with questions.

"WHAT? What do you mean you spent the afternoon with a girl? Who is this girl Naruto? Do you always stay together? Naruto come here and answer me!"

Kushina being impatient she went after him. She wanted to know all the juicy details.

"You'll never know mom, even you talking to her!"

Naruto being sassy, he answered teasingly as he entered his room and locked the door.

"Do I know her? Answer me! Is she a good girl? Is she a ninja? Is she from the village? How old is she?"

Kushina had always been chatty, but now that her son was teasing her, giving no clue, she would go crazy.

It's as if they've been swinging candy in front of a child, but every time she try to get it, you get it out of her reach.

It was hilarious!

* * *

After taking his shower, Naruto went to the roof to look at the sky and see the sunset, he remembered Hinata.

_'She has a weird chakra, it's very peaceful and soft, reminds me of silk. She has a lot of resentment and sadness in her heart, but no hatred. She is the first one I feel this, I should know her better ..'_

Naruto stayed there for two hours until he saw his father arrive through the front gate. Maybe he should come in and see if dinner was ready.


	8. Chapter 8

**Turtle island**

* * *

After everyone had dinner, Naruto went up to his room to lay on his bed. He crossed his arms and put them behind his head, and stared at the ceiling as he floated in his thoughts, but a knock on his bedroom door brought him back to earth.

He turned his head and saw his father at the door, gesturing for Naruto to follow him.

After entering his office, Minato locked the door and told Naruto to sit down.

Minato took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I know that day at the hospital, you lied about your Sage Mode. You believe you already know the dangers so I wont waste time explaining, but now that I've got some time, I want explanations. And yes, I knew you were lying there, but I decided to wait and talk about it with you. How did you learn it and how long ago? "

'_He's serious ... no kidding ... tsc'_

"It's been almost a year since I learned, and I used clones to learn fast like that. But as how I learned, it was not because of the clones, but because I am a sensor. I have a habit of always meditating, before and after training, before and after the missions and one of those days, I noticed something around me, so I started to focus on it and realized I could absorb it. The rest you already know how it works, so since that day I've been training with it " .

Naruto was tense, one if his secrets were revealed, did he suspect anything else?

"Impressive, you did something few had done before, congratulations Naruto. But why did you never tell me you are a sensor? That could have been used in missions. But now, I have also noticed that seal on your hand when you were in a coma. What does it do? "

Minato was glad his son had decided to tell the truth, but if that was something his son casually learned, what did that seal do?

"Well ... I used some clones to learn some Fuinjutsu techniques from the library, and developed this one. It seals some weapons and in the future I want to see if I can seal more stuff here ... and my sensory ability didn't save my team back then, so ... "

A half truth, he didn't lie, just didn't explain it well.

"Fine, I'll trust you, but I hope you're not lying to me. Also, you should forgive yourself. Self loathing will only bring you suffering. You can't and won't save everyone. People die, bad things happen, move forward or you will grow old or die with a meaningless life. Their life's ended, not yours, not yours. Moving on, I brought you here for another reason, it's about Akatsuki. As you know, they are active, but now you will know what really happened on the day Kyuubi attacked the village. Everything that happened happened on your birth day, so ... "

Minato spent a lot of time explaining what happened that day, but Naruto asked a question that would change the cycle of the story.

"Do you remember that man's Mangekyou shape?"

"Yes, I remember, why the question?"

"If I'm right ... if my guess is correct ... I know who attacked that day, but for that I need you to draw it for me."

Now the environment has tense. How could Naruto know who attacked that day? How could this even be possible? He was the baby that was used as a hostage to separate him from Kushina, he could not remember anything. But ... if he somehow knows who it was, is this person inside the village? He's son was a sensor, maybe there was something there?

So he took a notebook and drew as much detail as he could until he was satisfied. He was going to give it to his son, who signaled to wait.

"Just to be sure, let's recap. Was this Mangekyou in the right right eye? He was about five feet seven and proclaimed himself Uchiha Madara?"

"Yes, it was in his right eye, his mask only had the hole for only one eye. And he should have been that then, maybe less. He claimed to be Madara, but we both knew he wasn't."

"Give me the drawing ... I hope I'm not right."

He took the drawing, and took a sharp breath.

With his shaking hands he returned the drawing and said:

"Bring Kakashi here, bring him here **now**."

Seeing his son's eyes, he didn't waste a second wondering why Kakashi of all people, he simply ordered an ANBU to pick him up. The fifteen minutes they had been waiting for him were the most restless in Minato's life. Nails were gnawed, he moved back and forth, sitting just to walk and sit again. Until they heard Kakashi's voice downstairs. They exchanged glances and at that moment knew that everything could change, everything.

* * *

Toc 'Toc'

"Hello Kushina, how are you?"

Kakashi asked with a lazy hand wave.

"Uh? Kakashi? What are you doing here at this time of night?"

Kushina was still in her apron.

"Won't you even say 'good night Kakashi' or 'how are you?' I thought we were friends."

Kakashi said in a sad voice, and with his hand on his chest, pretending to be in pain.

"Urgh ... How are you?"

She asked, with playful eyes..

"Ah, you know, fine, sometimes here, sometimes there, but always around"

Gave a thumbs up at the end.

"Uhhh ... sure, but now are you going to tell me why you're here?"

What was he doing there?

"Sensei called me here, but I don't know why."

From the tone of his voice, he really didn't know.

"Minato? ... you better come in, he's in the office with Naruto. Let's go in."

She opened the door wide for him to pass.

"Then we can talk later, you can even make my favorite food right? See ya ~"

He said walking up the stairs.

"In your dreams, lazy-man"

It was not a scream, but not a low voice.

* * *

When Kakashi entered the office, he realized that things were serious. The environment itself was already tense, but with his sensei and his son with such serious and tense looks, something was very wrong.

"Kakashi, good of you to come, we need your help, and it has to do with your Mangekyou."

Naruto revealed.

Kakashi widened his eyes, and became extremely suspicious, had sensei told Naruto about this? Why would he do that, and what did it have to do with the situation?

"I didn't tell him, in fact I didn't even know you knew that, Naruto."

Minato looked puzzled at Naruto.

"... I met Itachi ... remember?"

He explained slowly, as if talking to a dumb child.

'_hmm? What has there been ... oh yes, he is a sensor, must have recognized Itachi's Mangekyou signature on that Sand ninja's body, but have such a small sample and recognize a similarity to a fragment Kakashi's body ... how deep is your skill? '_

Realization slowly appeared on his face, followed by irritation with the way he was being talked to.

Kakashi was more lost than blind man in an shooting.

"Sensei, what's going on? Why did you call me here to talk about it?"

Okay, he definitely didn't understand anything.

"Listen, everything you heard and will hear in this room, can't get out of here, understand?"

It was an order.

"Apparently Naruto has found a similarity to a Uchiha who attacked the village, but for that we need to look your eye for comparison, so we need to see the Mangekyou."

Minato was tense. Everyone was, but no one could deny that Kakashi was extremely anxious.

Even if he didn't understand, he had no reason to deny the request. Kakashi slowly lifted the bandana that covered his left eye and opened his eyes, and there was the Sharingan.

Okay, now was the moment of truth, pushing more chakra into the eye, and closing the right eye, Sharingan became Mangekyou. Exactly the same as the drawing. The same eye that nearly killed this family and commanded Kyuubi to attack the village sixteen years ago.

It was the same pattern. It was the same eye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Revelation**

Minato and Naruto crashed. But for different reasons.

Minato felt his blood turn to ice in his veins, his heart skipped a beat and his stomach dropped. He now knew who had caused thousands of deaths that day, who nearly killed his family and made one of his children Jinchuuriki. This eye was the cause of everything. Minato saw red.

Naruto however, understood the situation better than everyone. Being such a powerful sensor, he could feel that the Mangekyou had a specific Chakra, something that could not be recreated. But now that he had absorbed the Hiraishin, he had a much greater knowledge of spacetime than anyone, even the creator of Hiraishin, Senju Tobirama. His father had improved the technique, but Tobirama had been the inventor. But after absorbing the technique, he could clearly feel a space-time ability in Mangekyou. But that made no sense.

' _I don't understand, I read it in my dad's library, and there just lists some skills..one illusory, one attacking and the other defensive. But since Kakashi has another ability, and he's not even an Uchiha, and the way he described how he dealt with Deidara... it's definitely an space-time jutsu and from the books, Sharingan only works well if both eyes are together ... wait, does Susanoo only show up when both eyes are used together? That would explain why the man who attacked that day didn't use it, he didn't have the other half, each eye has a function ... but if he has a space-time technique that was never listed on the Uchihas skill list, are there more? He proclaimed himself Uchiha Madara, did he survive the battle against the first Hokage and was alive long enough with some ability from his Mangekyou to teach that man? ... I think I know where else we can find it more answers but i will end up revealing my seal ... how fucking annoying'_

Kakashi was just confused, poor man.

"Dad, I think I know where to get more answers, but we have to go now."

Understanding the seriousness of the matter, Naruto hoped his father would have a cool head, and so would Kakashi.

"What are you talking about? Do you know what we just found out? And you want to go somewhere else?"

Didn't Minato understand his son, didn't he realize how serious that was?

"What did you find out? You brought me here and had me reveal the Mangekyou, but then din't say anything, what happened?"

Even if he didn't know what it was, he knew it was bad news, always is when it comes to Sharingan.

"Listen, first we have to go to the old Uchiha grounds, there's an underground meeting room closed by Fuinjutsu. I think we'll have answers, but we have to leave now, even if the survivors have been relocated to another part of the village, we still need to be careful, someone could be around and see us, if I'm right our answers will be there "

Naruto answered, his hand on the office door handle.

"How do you even know about that? That was a secret!"

Minato was a bit furious.

"I...may have looked at your files when looking for information on certain things, sorry.''

Naruto wasn't really sorry.

"Naruto! That's a violation and treason, do you know how much problems that...you know what? I don't want to deal with this right now. Kakashi... we need to get ready, I have to pick some things, and Naruto? We will be talking about this. Meet me in the garden in five, let's go Kakashi"

Minato was not really looking for more trouble.

* * *

After Minato used Hiraishin to bring the 3 as close as possible to their destination, they all went as quickly as possible to the center of the old abandoned Uchiha clan, with Naruto gaining an advantage with every step.

'_Hmmmm he's fast...wait, he is too fast!'_

Even with more experience, Kakashi could not deny that he was being left behind by a boy ten years younger than himself.

'_His movements are very fluid, with each step he gets faster, he is leaving us behind with just pure speed ... what kind of training have you done?'_

Minato wasn't sure, but he suspected his son was much stronger than he looked.

_'Since I learned how to control Sage Mode, my body has been getting stronger and stronger, it feels like it nourishes my cells with vitality and durability, I feel like my Chakra is getting better, like it's was diluted all my life and now it's getting more powerful, more malleable ... I need to train Sage Mode more deeply'_

He would remember these thoughts soon.

For about three minutes they ran at a speed of seventy kilometers, and arriving at the last building, Naruto didn't jump like the other two and went across the floor, he simply chatged his legs and waist with Chakra and jumped so hard that when he fell the ground simply could not stand the force and created a small crater.

"Was that really necessary?"

"You're just jealous you can't do this, Kakashi"

He replied with a smile from the cat that ate the canary.

"Show off.."

"Okay Naruto, we're here, now what?"

Minato wasn't feeling in the mood to play, he wanted answers and wanted now.

"I'll show you one of the skills of this seal"

Placing his hand on the surface of the ground in front of him, he began to absorb the seal and in doing so the seal became visible and was quickly absorbed by Naruto.

_Hmmmmm? Oh, this seal it's very useful, will definitely use this for other things_ '

"Naruto, did you absorb the seal?"

Kakashi didn't know this was possible.

The look Minato was giving him was not happy at all.

'_He didn't explain to me how his techniques work, why should I?'_

Naruto was not intimidated.

He broke the stone into a punch with an immense amount of Chakra. A stairway to the basement was seen, and without thinking twice he descended. The hallway had no lighting whatsoever, so Naruto lit a flame in his hand using fire style.

"Kakashi, see that rock? Read it with your Mangekyou"

Naruto put his hand closer to the stone that had scriptures for him to get a better view.

"**Seeking stability, a god has been divided into yin and yang, these two opposites acting together obtain all things in creation. When one who possesses the power of Saṃsāra approaches the moon, an eye opens and it is reflected in the moon to bestow the eternal dream, Mugen Tsukuyomi ... **this is what the stone is saying ... "

Kakashi didn't understand anything, and Minato felt that there was something more to why Naruto was bringing them here

After a few moments thinking, Naruto decided to say what was on his mind..

"Hmmmmm I think I've found something great. I'll say it and you tell me if it makes sense. Imagine that every Uchiha that awakens Mangekyou has his own unique ability, and that each eye is responsible for making a technique and using both together a new justu is created. If this is what happens, then to awaken Mangekyou, the two eyes need to be together, otherwise he does not awaken, because a single eye could not stand all the skills alone ... but could Madara have a technique what would prolong his life? Would he have deceived everyone and not died in the battle against Hashirama? He was the only one who knew that Mangekyou controlled the Bijuus and the masked guy knew this, how? Now imagine this, Madara pretended to die against Hashirama to somehow steal his power, since it is written in stone that a god has been split in two, and whoever has Samsāra's eye, the Rinnegan, an eye will open and Mugen Tsukuyomi would be conceive eternal sleep ... Tsukuyomi is a Uchiha skill! And now a group led by a guy who proclaims to be Madara is sealing the Bijuus? Was the Bijuus the divided god? Maybe joining Yin and Yang Sharingan becomes a Rinnegan? Was this the purpose of Madara? Hashirama was known as the greatest doctor, being able to heal without seals, and his genes were used for experiments until 30 years ago ... was that the reason the masked survived father? Hashirama cells? "

Naruto explained his theory, and it was far beyond normal, seemed unreal. Too unreal to the point of being possible. After a few minutes, both could understand what Naruto was saying, and if he was right ... Akatsuki would be a much bigger problem than they thought it would be.

"There is more, Hashirama was a user of Sage Mode wasn't he? Who else was known as sage? The Six Paths Sage, who was known to have Rinnegan. It's just a legend, but apparently ... "

He understood that right now, in that little meeting, the future of the ninja world would be changed. Just a few words would change everyone's life, families would be destroyed and countries would disappear from the maps. The ninja system would be changed forever.

"Kakashi, the reason you were called, is because your Mangekyou is identical to that of the masked ninja that attacked the village, and his eye was on the right side. Only one person in this world has the other Mangekyou just like yours. ... "

Minato explained gravely.

"And if my theory is right, Hashirama's cells really saved his life, just like Madara's! He really could have been trained by the Uchiha clan ghost."

Naruto knew that Kakashi was heartbroken to realize that his friend from the former team 7, who sacrificed his life to save him and Rin, team friend who gave his Sharingan to replace his injured eye with a kunai, the same one who taught him that ninjas who abandon their team mates were worse than trash, it was the cause of all the bad things that happened in recent years. As much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. All facts pointed to the fact that Obito was alive.

"What now? What are we going to do?"

He asked with a dead look and a lifeless voice.

"I would say we should keep it a secret, and train. By the way, you should gather the five kages to discuss the threat that Akatsuki poses, they kidnapped a village leader and stole their military power. Other than the fact that they had spies in every village, you should at all costs try to get the leaders together, and I don't need to say that warning the village elders would be a bad idea. "

Naruto was not a Democrat, power it's better than words. He believed that at least.

"We should plan this very well, Yosuke and Kushina must be kept safe at any possible way, if Madara and Obito are after them we must keep them under constant guard. "

Minato was no joke when dealing with the safety of the village and his family.

"I think we better act like we don't know anything, let's take one of them to train with the Kyuubi Chakra somewhere, and if there are any spies, they'll tell Akatsuki, and they'll think they know what's going on, that everything is under **_their_** control, that we are unsuspecting, that we do not know anything. They will think we are being careless, and with the two halves separated it will be more difficult to capture Kyuubi. Do you know somewhere like that? "

Naruto was frying his brain today.

"Yes, I do know, Turtle Island. But we'll have to ask the Raikage's permission, it belongs to him, and his two Jinchuurikis trained there. It will be a very annoying and irritating process to make him agree. I just know it."

Minato wasn't hated, just wasn't Raikage's favorite.


	10. Chapter 10

Turtle Island Part II

A week had passed, and since that day, Naruto trained with Hinata and every night he created theories with his father. As much as he was concerned about the chaos the world would soon be in, he couldn't let the future affect his emotional present.

He was waiting for Hinata on the field for the daily torture session, and apparently she was doing very well, but today would be a different training, it was time to train her body the same way he trained his.

'_So you're feeling playful today, eh Hinata?'_

The sound of sandals sneaking on the grass could fool someone less experienced, but never someone like him. When she was close enough, he turned and held her soft arms, he could see the shock of surprise in her eyes, and hurled her into the lake. Heh.

After getting out of the water, she went to him who had an infuriating smile on his face and asked:

"How did you know I was behind you? I did everything right, that's not fair!"

Her petty dog face was very cute.

' _With that little angel face and those wet clothes that don't hide her body, she seduces me ... not that she would even try and do that, pff...but she is very beautiful, not denying that'_

"Well, there are several reasons why this didn't work, but it probably didn't work on me because ..."

Interes sparkled in his eyes.

"I'm too awesome"

"..."

"You're kind of hard to understand, you know that?"

"And you're weird, did you know that?"

Okay, he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"No! Not in that sense, you're weird because you're not like the other girls!"

If she wasn't sad before, now she sure was.

"I put it wrong, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. What I meant is that you are dedicated to training, you are very kind and sweet. You didn't give up on training, even though you were in pain, your willpower It's just like mine! And I'm amazing, remember? * Wink * And your hair is also very beautiful, it's a very chic shade of blue and your voice is very soft ... you're different in a weird way! Heh, I like weird people ... "

Okay, he should definitely control his mouth better, it seems he inherited something from his mother besides the Uzumaki Chakra, her chatty mouth.

What about Hinata? Well, she was feeling weird, her vision was getting a little dark, and who was pushing her to the floor? She didn't want to, she wanted to stand up ...

"Hinata? Hinataaa .."

And she went out like a candle.

* * *

Slowly, she opened her eyes as if waking up after a night's sleep, blurry eyes looked around her in confusion, her body stretched out and her back against a tree.

'_Huh? Nnmm where am I? Hmph.. what I am doing here?'_

"HINATA!"

Naruto being a little careless, appeared out of nowhere in front of the poor girl and gave a shout. Obviously she was terrified, and as a reflex, attacked with a blow with Chakra, a specialty of her clan.

Naruto took the blow to his chest and was thrown away where he fell and didn't get up.

* * *

He knew he had done something stupid when he made the poor girl faint, but how could he know she was going to faint? But now he better check, she seemed to be waking up. Better to give her system a bump.

"HINATA!"

He saw her eyes moving toward him, and how her small arms were attacking him only reflexively.

_'Oops, better not let her connect that, don't want to know what it feels.. '_

But something caught his eye, he could see how her chakra wrapped her fingers down to the elbow, was a lavender color, but that's not what he was amazed at, but what he detected.

His own chakra was resonating with hers.

The revelation was so great that he purposely let the blow hit his chest so he could absorb and see what was causing this reaction.

He can feel how his body has been thrown back, and even before falling to the ground, he had already absorbed everything.

The signature was almost identical. Their Chakras were one hundred percent compatible, just not the same because they were opposites. One was Yang and the other was Yin. Two sides of the same coin.

'_Each person has a different signature from the other, so it is impossible for anyone to steal or donate Chakra. They are like jigsaw puzzles with non-fitting pieces, each has a piece. But not ours, the compatibility is perfect.'_

He lay there for a few seconds, until she came out of her shock and came to him, afraid she'd hurt him.

"Naruto, are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

Kneeling beside him, she put her hand on his chest and gave a small relaxing massage to relieve the pain he was supposed to feel.

"Yes ... what are you doing?"

What?

"It's a massage we are taught when we learn the Juuken, it helps relieve the discomforts caused by training ".

"Oh"

He already felt much worse things, that was just a slap for him, he didn't even feel pain ... but the massage was quite nice indeed.

"Are you feeling better this way?"

She asked worriedly.

"Ah..yes, I'm better, thanks .."

"I was worried, this blow can hurt a lot as it causes internal damage."

She explained with relief.

"I saw it, but I have a request, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to okay? But if you agree to participate, you have to keep it a secret."

He asked getting up and stretching his back.

"Secret? I don't know ... what we'll have to do, I don't know if I can help you, Naruto"

She asked with uncertainty present in her voice.

"It's not a dangerous thing, just something that can't go public, you know? It's something I'll teach you but no one can know. Do you accept?"

Naruto asked, rolling up his sleeves.

"Hmmmmm, that's okay, but what are you going to teach me?"

Now that she was more comfortable, did she want to know what they were going to do.

"First let's do some Chakra control exercises, and then you can learn, but as my clone picks up the materials we need to talk about what you know about hand-to-hand combat besides Juuken."

While explaining what they were going to do, he made a clone and sat on the floor to talk about combat techniques.

Just hours later the clone would return with all the necessary materials.

* * *

"Here's the things we need"

The clone simply threw a roll with the sealed things and dispelled.

"Okay Hinata, you will need to blow this air balloon, spinning your Chakra everywhere, and only then do we jump to the next step."

He gave the roll to Hinata and said goodbye, giving advice to burst all the air balloons they had on the roll only with his supervision.

Walking around the village, Naruto couldn't stop thinking about what he discovered today.

'_If our Chakra is compatible, is that a sign of something? Uzumaki are descendants of Senju, would Uchiha be the opposite side of them? Yin and Yang together create all things ... would I be the body and she the eyes? Had Uchiha and Senju a kinship ... Is that why Madara supposedly stealed Hashirama's power? To wake up the Rinnegan? If he really survived that day and did it all ... I should inject my Chakra into Hinata and see what happens ... would her eyes move to a new stage? Hmmm...'_

He went home to research more about the Hyuuga clan, and to develop theories that, if proven, would be unraveling a mystery of nearly a thousand years. It would be long days of research.

* * *

(One month later)

"Okay Hinata, it's been a month since we started training the airball blast and then the other stages, now I want you to do the last stage, but without the rubber ball."

He knew that her reaction would be funny.

And she did, she made a perfect sphere of lavender chakra.

"Do you know what this is? This is the Rasengan."

It was a technique from his father, but so what? He has learned by himself and has the right to teach anyone he wants.

If she was struck by the fact that he was a well of knowledge, now she would surely be stunned. The Rasengan? The technique of the legendary Yondaime Hokage?

"Naruto ... how? How ... do you trust me to teach me this technique of your family? But why?"

Was it something out of this world, her, the shy, weak girl?

"Why? I trust you and I wanted it. Simple as that, no one will tell me what I can and can't do with what I know but myself."

He honestly didn't care about the rules.

"But enough talk, let's get down to business. Today we're going to practice doing and undoing it until your Chakra veins dilate."

And for the rest of the day they trained.

* * *

Kakashi was felling like trash. Since attending that meeting in the Uchiha clan, he didn't know what to do. He remembers his former team seven. He, Kakashi Hatake, was the skillful arrogant, Uchiha Obito was the stupid deadweight of the team and Rin Nohara was the girl who kept the team's balance.

He was always a prodigy boy, turning Chunnin at eleven, and Jounin at thirteen. His father was Sakumo Hatake, considered strong enough to walk along with "the three legendary ninjas", but made a mistake. His father chose not to continue the mission, as it would result in the death of his team, and by failing the mission, Konoha lost a strategic point in the war that resulted in many deaths.

He was very young, maybe he was eight, but he remembers how Konoha's ninjas blamed him for the death of the other ninjas, to the point of making Sakumo commit suicide at home because of his shame. Since then, Kakashi was ashamed of his father for failing the mission and letting his feelings interfere with the mission.

Uchiha Obito, on the other hand, was a noisy idiot who had no ability, not even awakened his Sharingan. The clan was ashamed of him, but he could not seek comfort with his family, because he was an orphan, his parents had died in the war when he was only a three year old.

Rin Nohara was the girl Obito was in love with, who was in love with Kakashi, she had a beginner medical skills and always took care of their injuries.

On a mission in the war, the same day his sensei killed over a thousand ninjas in seconds while using the jutsu that would make him the most feared ninja in the war, with an escape order in sight, they were separated and Rin was kidnapped and Kakashi lost his eye. Kakashi was obviously following the ninja book and didn't let his feelings get in the way of the mission, and was against Obito's decision to save Rin.

He recalls saying that those who abandon missions are trash

And how Obito replied that those who abandon their team mates were worse than trash.

Obviously halfway Kakashi returned to aid Rin's rescue, where they were ambushed, and Obito sacrificed his life by pushing him out of the way of a falling rock from the mountain, taking his place. Half of his body had been crushed, but still he had a few seconds to live, and asked Rin to transplant his Sharingan that he had just awakened to Kakashi, so that he could see the world through Kakashi.

Months later Rin was kidnapped again and a Bijuu, the three tails, were sealed in her, so as soon as she arrived in konoha, the seal would begin to fail and Bijuu would be released in the middle of the village. She eventually jumped ahead of his attack, sacrificing herself, so the ninja's plan to destroy Konoha failed.

He didn't forget the moment his murderous technique, the Chidori, entered her heart and the feeling of blood his hand had, as it was inside her chest. He accidentally killed his teammate.

That day he awakened Mangekyou due to his extreme pain of losing someone precious.

But if Naruto is right, and Sharingan only works if both eyes are close, then Obito was there and saw him killing Rin. The girl he loved. He killed the only person who kept Obito a little happy, and the only person he asked Kakashi to protect.

Now his friend is trying to destroy the world and it's his fault.


End file.
